Black Jeans Luke and Reid One Shot
by jessie 33
Summary: One shot with Luke and Reid, just a fun one shot, hope you like it.


Black Jeans

Luke was at the Snyder Pond, they were having a BBQ with Family, and friends. Luke invited Reid, but he didn't think he would show up. Luke was greeting all the guests, and he was really disappointed that Reid didn't come. He saw Katie's car, and he smiled as Katie, Chris and Jacob got out of the car. Jacob ran over to Luke, "Hi I'm here for the BBQ"

"Great it is great to see you Buddy, have you seen your Uncle Reid around"?

"Uncle Reid yeah he was over this morning why"?

"Oh nothing, why don't you go over, and see Ethan and Natalie, they would love to see you". Jacob ran over, Chris walked over, "Hi Luke thanks for inviting me, and Katie"

"Your welcome, why don't you go over, and grab something to eat, there is tons of food".

Chris walked over, Katie smiled, "How are you Luke"?

"Great Katie"

"You seem down, is it because of a certain Doctor"?

"No Katie, I'm fine, I just thought he might show up"

"Well I have a feeling he might, he came over asking my opinion"

"You told him to come"?

"Well yes, he is a little nervous around your Parents, and some of the other people."

"Why"?

"Oh he is just being Reid, lets hope he comes, but lets go get a burger, I'm starving". They were walking away, when Luke turned seeing a car stop.

"Oh it's Reid Luke, go to him, I will go tend to Jacob". Katie walked away, Luke walked over to Reid. He smiled as Reid got out of the car wearing black jeans, and a white T-shirt. He took Luke's breath away, he was so sexy, and those jeans fit him perfectly.

"Luke I came, I wouldn't turn away a chance to have some of Emma's food"

"Oh that is the only reason you came Reid"?

"No Jacob wanted me to come, I didn't want to disappoint him"

"Oh Reid you are something, what about me"?

'Oh Richie Rich I came to see you too". Luke moved close, and Reid smiled, "What if your family sees Luke, you were worried before"?

"I don't care Reid, all I care about is being with you. Oh man you look hot in those jeans".

"Luke Snyder that is bad, but you look pretty hot too"

"Oh the sun is getting to us Reid"

"No it isn't the sun, it is us, we were meant to be together".

Luke brought his lips over Reid's, and they kiss. Reid touched his face, and smiled, "Oh that was sweet, but kiss me like you mean it". Luke pulled Reid close, and they kissed so passionately, than he smiled, "how was that"?

"Oh that was a kiss". Reid smiled, as Luke reached out his hand, and they walked over to the BBQ. Everyone smiled, Reid ran over lifting up Jacob.

"Hey buddy, how are you"?

"Good I just ate a hot dog with mustard".

"Yum Buddy, lets go get another one". Reid walked over to Holden who was at the BBQ. Luke watched, oh the view from behind was something, Luke laughed to himself. Chris walked over, "What do you see in him Luke"?

"What Chris are you talking about Reid"?

"Yeah it is obvious, you like the guy, why"?

"Chris Reid is amazing, look at him, who wouldn't find that appealing"?

"Me". Luke smiled, "What does Katie see in you"?

"Nice Luke I didn't put you down"

"I know, I love Reid, you love Katie, leave it at that". Reid walked over, "Hey Doogie Hughes"

"Hey Reid, I see you are as pleasant as always"

"Yeah don't you love me"?

"No"

"Good I feel the same way, but I love Katie, and Jacob be good to them"

"I am don't worry"

"Oh I will always worry about them".

"Yeah I know Katie said you would". Reid smiled, "That is my girl"

"She is my girl Reid"

"Yeah Doogie, whatever". Chris laughed, as everyone walked over to the pond for a swim. Everyone brought their swimsuits, but Reid didn't. He was standing watching everyone swimming when Luke walked over wrapping his arms around him.

"You should have brought your swim trunks, you can borrow one of mine if you like"?

"They wouldn't fit, but thanks anyway"

"Maybe later me and you can swim when everyone is gone home"

"I forgot my swim trunks remember"

"Yeah I remember, that would make it more fun".

"You are bad Luke, you really have to watch out for the innocent ones"

"I'm not innocent Reid, what do you say"?

"Well we will see later, I'm going up there to get a soda". Reid was walking up the hill.

"Nice view from here Reid". Luke was laughing

Reid turned around, and smiled, as Luke watched him walk up the hill, in his amazing black jeans.

The end


End file.
